Lita's Secret
by NazoTiaga
Summary: The group finally goes to Hawaii for their spring vacation but whats with Lita, why has she been acting the way she has? whats her secret?


I've decided to move on to Sailor Moon stuff cause it is one of my most favorite type of Anime ^.^ hope you enjoy ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Finally, A whole three weeks to ourselves, and no pestering-no good-money taking-chore making-evil grinning-grandparents", Rei grins happily. Mina and Lita walk in the door with big bulging bags attached to their arms,  
  
"What happened to Serena?" Ami questions. Lita and Mina look at each other and sigh. "I'll get her this time!" Mina walks over to the door and opens it. She reaches over to Serena and peals her off the door.  
  
"Serena! How many times must we tell you to OPEN the door before entering?" Mina scolds. Serena grabs herself an Ice-pack "It was open when one of you had to shut it in my face!" the rest laugh hysterically.  
  
They all pile up in Lita's mom's car. Living only two miles from the airport, they pack all they need in two trips. Arriving at the airport Serena gives a guilty grin "I haven't told anyone this but, I'm afraid of plains" Serena admits.  
  
Rei sighs, "You could have told us sooner so we could leave you at home!!" "Oh quiet Rei! Why do you always insist on picking on Serena?" Lita grabs all the baggage's rejecting help from a surprised Bell Captain.  
  
Rei groans and Serena sticks her tongue out at her. Rei is about to make a rude remark when Lita shushes her and grabs Serena's tongue, "And you need to stop taunting her!"  
  
" When did you become Mrs. Mom?" Ami asks giggling at Serena who is trying to pull her tongue from Lita's grasp. "When all of you decided not to knuckle down and stop all this annoying fighting." The group looks over at Lita surprised to see this new side to her.  
  
"Lita, is there something you want to tell us?" Rei asks. Lita blushes jumping back frightened "No, nothing, not at all, everything is a-o-k!" " FLIGHT 316 IS ABOUT TO BOARD!" The intercom interrupts.  
  
"That's our flight, we best hurry to get a good spot!" Lita changes the subject. "I thought we had assigned seats!" Mina whispers to Ami "We do!" Ami nods. They walk off and hurry to get their bags checked and ready.  
  
Finally seated on the plain the intercom once again squeaks a message "Hello, I am Karee Oliver and I will be your flight attendant, please keep your seatbelts on and stay seated while we are taking off." She then goes through the whole safety crap and finally we lift off.  
  
Lita starts choking all of a sudden and Mina looks over to her "Are you ok Lita?" Lita nods and forces her finger to a bag in the seat, Mina grabs it and hands it to Lita. She quickly opens it, and lets out her breakfast.  
  
Mina groans in disgust "I thought you loved plains!" Lita washes out her mouth with bottled water "I do, I don't know what came over me!" Lita lies secretly. "It is now safe to take off your seat-belts" the intercom screeches.  
  
The second hour passes and Lita, once again, walks over to the restrooms. "Psst, guys! I don't get it, Lita loves plains, and she's been getting sick every ten minutes! Plus she has been acting very motherly lately, not to mention she has gained a bit of weight"  
  
Rei whispers to the others concerned. "Do you think she could be.?" The rest nod, "Maybe, so far all of the signs point to yes" Ami agrees. "What, she is what, what is Lita, what could Li.." Rei slaps her hand over Serena's mouth, "Shhh, she is coming!"  
  
They whistle innocently, going back to their business. "So guys, how does this flight seem to you? A little uneasy for me but that's all, nothing else is wrong, just a little sick to my stomach, that's all, nothing more!" Lita rushes through the pages of 'Teen Magazine'  
  
Finally the plane reaches ground and they arrive in their vacation spot, Hawaii. The hotel they stay in is enormous and gorgeously elegant. They get two rooms that are so large they would have only needed one.  
  
Serena and Lita stay in one room and the others stay in the next. There rooms are next to each other and there is a small door between the two rooms. "Good idea keeping Serena and Lita together,  
  
Serena doesn't even know what we are talking about so we don't need to worry about her blabbing to Lita and we can all sit in here and discuss the 'thing' with Lita!" Mina yawns "Not tonight, I'm too tired, must.sleep.Zzz" Everyone falls sound asleep, not to wake till morning  
  
To be continued...maybe... 


End file.
